There are known games wherein a plurality of player units operated based on instructions from players battle with a plurality of non-player units operated by a computer. Such battle games include various games such as strategic simulation games, sports game, and role playing games.
Some of these battle games employ automatic mode (also called automatic mode, automatic battle, automatic control, etc.) where the game progresses without instructions from a player such that the trouble of giving detailed instructions to the plurality of player units can be eliminated. The players can play the games in a desired mode selected from automatic mode and manual mode in accordance with the situation. Such a battle game switchable between automatic mode and manual mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-318987 (Patent Literature 1).